Delusional
by Linables
Summary: 2D begins to notice some of the 'consequences' of Noodle growing up....mainly, him falling in love with her. WAFF, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Delusional - Chapter One  
**Linda/Imprefectlin/Linables

"Oi, Stu-Pot, could you please get your head outta the fuckin' clouds long enough to pay attention to me for a little bit?!?"

Murdoc's voice echoed through the car park, stunning a sullen-looking 2-D out of his quiet, drug-induced dream world.

He turned to see the bassist glaring angrily at him from the other side of the room he'd been sitting in, and slowly 2-D put down his package of cigarettes (next to an ample supply of painkillers) and raised an eyebrow at Murdoc as a silent enquiry of what he wanted. "Stu-Pot, it's getting way late. You realize, of course, that we have to put together the greatest hits album within _two more weeks_? Two?!?? You've been even more screwed over than usual, and it's messing with our scedule!" Murdoc gave a 2-D another glare to empasize his point, and added threateningly, "I don't want this band to fall apart. If make that happen, you'll be needing a lot more painkillers that the overdose you're already taking! Got it?"

"Fine, fine..." 2-D shot back, getting agitated though he was trying his best not to. He had to admit, atleast to himself, that Murdoc was right - he HAD been more messed up than usual, and on more drugs, but he'd had a hell of a good reason. Though he definately wasn't ready to admit that to anyone, even himself yet. "So pull your act together, Two-Dents, we gotta hell of a lot of work to do in a really damn short time. Come to the studio at seven tonight, and be there, you got it?" Murdoc said as a concluding statement, turning to walk away. He then paused before he'd gotten far, and turned back towards where 2-D was sitting. "Oh, and could you do us all a favor and go fetch Noodle? She's been outside all day, she's beginning to act almost as weird as you lately...well, gotta go..." and with that he strolled off, leaving 2-D with a blank look.

"Hey!" he shouted momentarily. "Where are _you _going?"

Murdoc turned to look at him.

"To get a drink and chat up the new girl at the bar," he said idly, turning back around and ignoring anything else 2-D might have had to say.

So with a faint mumble that sounded something like "_Hypocrite_...", 2-D got up and meandered outside, scanning the area for any sign of a young Japanese girl. She was found, as Murdoc had said, sitting outside, back currently facing 2-D and guitar in hand.

2-D was about to interrupt when he heard the quiet tune Noodle was concocting on her guitar, it sounded extremely familiar. She suddenly struck 2-D as extremely distant, and he wondered what had brought about this new mood and why he hadn't noticed it earlier. Well...he could take a wild guess at that, but that wasn't the point right now, right now he made it his mission to recognize what Noodle was playing, sitting alone outside and having not talked to anybody for hours and hours.

A few familiar chords struck him, and he listened intently, instinctively and absentmindedly mouthing the words that accompanied the song.

_...Love forever, love is free  
__Let's turn forever...you and me  
__Windmill, windmill for the land  
__Is everybody in?..._

It was their hit single from three years ago, which was meant to be on the greatest hits album Murdoc had been talking about. The problem was, they were re-recording a few tracks, this being one of them; and lately 2-D had been getting an alarming twisting feeling in his chest when he sang it. Especially when standing behind Noodle and watching as she did her guitar solo, wearing the short Japanese skirt that reached just to her thighs, which had about an inch of skin exposed below the skirt and above the rim of her thi-high stockings, which were usually red with wh-

All of a sudden, 2-D was overcome with the biggest urge to slap himself.

She...she was seventeen! Well, she was a...well she was a healthy teenager...but still! He was turning _thirty_ soon, for god's sakes, he couldn't...

But after all, she -had- been the cause of all his extra delusional-ness lately, he finally admitted to himself...

But he'd known her for so long as just the guitarist, his _friend_...!

But she did have a budding woman's figure, slender with hints of curves in all the right places, and olive skin that looked addictingly smooth...

AAAARRRRGGHHH!!

At this thought, 2-D finally snapped at himself. Though managing the urge to actually slap himself, he did reach up and seize fistfuls of blue hair, growling in frustration loud enough for the unsuspecting Noodle to hear over her music.

"Nani?!?!??" she hastily quipped in Japanese, releasing her guitar and quickly turning to see who had caused the commotion.

2-D, possibly as alarmed as her at his reaction, stared blankly back at Noodle, neither breaking the silence after that. Finally, 2-D spoke up, feeling much better after visualizing someone sucker-punching him for the thoughts he'd been having. No matter how much he enjoyed them. "Um...yeah, Noodle girl, Murdoc wants us in the studio...at seven tonight...'kay?" Noodle stared at 2-D quizzically for a few seconds, then shrugged and said, "Yeah, sure thing then."

So, growing exceedingly nervous with the atmosphere, 2-D waved quickly to Noodle and hurried back inside. Thusly, Noodle stared into the blank space he'd occupied for a few more seconds, then slowly turned away again, once again taking a hold of her guitar. But this time, the tune that emanated from the instrument was different, unfamiliar to perhaps anyone around except Noodle herself. She played the first few notes, then quietly, in a whisper almost too low to be heard, sang the words in Japanese...

_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
__Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no heartbreak  
__Sakura sae kaze no naka de  
__Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo  
__Furidashita natsu no ame ga  
__Namida no yoko wo tootta sutto  
__Omoide to daburu eizou  
__Aki no dorama no saihousou  
__Doushite onaji you na panchi  
__Nando mo kuracchaun da  
__Sore demo mata tatakaun darou  
__Sore ga inochi no fushigi..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked into the studio at seven that night as she had been told, toting her guitar and noticing the rest of the band already there. She looked at them blankly for a few seconds, then walked up to take her place on the floor. She noticed the guys' eyes quickly look over her once. Finally deciding she felt too uncomfortably nervous in the short body-hugging dress she'd changed into, she quickly made up an excuse, saying "Uh...sorry guys, be right back, I uh...forgot my pick." And with that she rushed off, setting her guitar down and dissapearing out the studio door. Murdoc raised an eyebrow, looking from Noodle's abandoned guitar to the door, then back again. He seemed shocked all of a sudden.

"Stu-Pot..." he started, blinking a few times. 2-D looked over at him. "Have you noticed that..." he shook his head quickly, as if attempting to clear it. "Have you noticed that Noodle has _breasts_????? It's..."

But he was interrupted by a loud banging, and a "Hey!!"

Looking to his left, he realized that the banging was coming from 2-D violently banging his head against the nearest accessible hard object, which in this case was one of Russel's drums.


	2. Chapter 2

**Delusional - Chapter 2**

2-D sat in his room later that night after the recording session, idly chewing on a cigarette and flicking his lighter so that the flame ignited and extinguished every few seconds. Once his cigarette was smoked as far as it could go, 2-D picked up the pack sitting next to his bed and looked inside...empty. "Damn..." he muttered, having run out of his only source of sanity at the moment. So, he let himself fall backwards onto his bed, arms spread and facing the ceiling. He watched the fan blades spin. He was drugged up enough for that to not bore him immediately, a feat for many people; but had run out of everything before he was drugged enough to forget the cause of his recent agony.

That had been his goal, but now all he could do was lie there and stare at the ceiling.

It took a while for him to notice, but eventually 2-D became aware of a quiet sound breaking the silence. There was a soft tune filling the air that seemed to be coming from the room across the hall from his. He'd never heard it before, but it was somehow pleasing. Pulling himself up, 2-D left his room for the first time since the recording session and wandered in the direction of the music. It was, as he had guessed, coming from the nearest other band member's room. That, he then realized, was Noodle's. 2-D pressed his ear against the door of the room, intently trying hear the song better but not daring to open the door and shock or embarass her out of playing.

Since, 2-D decided to himself; the music was quite nice.

He'd been listening for a minute or two, but had not recognized the song that Noodle was playing. The soft sounds of her guitar were soothing though. Eventually, after hearing only guitar for a while, 2-D picked up a few vocalized words. He couldn't understand them, though, so he naturally assumed they were Japanese. In any case...it was rather pretty. He stuck around to listen some more, completely shunning the small imaginary devil sitting on his shoulder that taunted him for having such an obsession-like interest in Noodle's solo performances. The words continued on...

_Koi wo shite subete sasage  
__Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no heartbreak  
__Sakura sae toki no naka de  
__Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo  
__Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de  
__Kutsu ga suriheratteku  
__Motto kata no chikara nuite  
__Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke  
__Koko kara sou tookunai darou  
__Mita koto mo nai keshiki  
__Tomaranai mune no itami koete  
__Motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo  
__Hitomawari shite wa modori  
__Aoi sora wo zutto tesaguri  
__Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
__Chikau koto wa kyou ga saishou no good day  
__Sakura made kaze no naka de yurete  
__Sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo  
__Suki de suki de doushiyou mo nai  
__Sore to kore to wa kankei nai..._

The song ended and starled 2-D, who had falled into kind of trance-like state while listening to the music. Almost like a drug, he thought to himself.

At that point he knew he should have walked away, (Not that he really should have been there in the first place...but hey, who was telling him otherwise...) but instead 2-D took a few steps to his left so as to see through the small crack between the door and the doorframe. Really, he told himself; he'd wanted to see her playing her guitar. Just her - playing her guitar. Nothing else. But as he squinted and focused his vision, he realized what he was seeing. Noodle held her guitar for a few more moments, not playing it, but seemingly staring down at her lap. Then she lifted her guitar up and set it down, just standing in front of her bed (which she'd been sitting on) for a while, then taking a surprisingly alarming action.

Well, actually it wasn't alarming at all in reality, everyone actually did something of the sort every day. It was only shocking, and only to the man standing outside the door, because of the explosion of feelings that suddenly crammed into his chest. A mixture of "I shouldn't be seeing this! It's wrong!", "But damn! How do I look away?!?!?", "Why am I so turned on in the first place?" and "Idiot, you know that full well for yourself!!"

But regardless of anything he might have felt, here is was plain as day: Noodle peeling off her shirt and stockings, reaching for her belt...

2-D intently tried to look away, but failed miserably.

Her skirt dropped to the floor and, almost as if on cue, 2-D felt a dull throb start somewhere in his lower half. Cursing himself, he panicked and tried once again to leave, but the scene was more addicting than any drug he'd ever taken. More and more olive-tinted skin came into view, bit by bit until the girl reached her arms behind her back to unhook her pink-striped bra. Consequently 2-D felt like he'd been hit by a huge invisible fist; his insides seemed to have vanished and he felt dizzy and numb, eyes wide as saucers and mouth open slightly as he watched the scene before him. His hard-on was becoming increasingly evident and he felt guiltier than ever for the vouyerism, but simply couldn't help it. He had no clue what was wrong with him...

Noodle turned to face the other direction momentarily before she began digging through a drawer for her nightshirt, unwittingly giving a vast display of uncovered chest. Thus, 2-D felt like his blood had caught fire. Of course he'd noticed earlier, but it wasn't until now that the full force of how right Murdoc had been earlier hit him. Damn, had he been right. Noodle _did _have breasts. And frankly, it was rather hard to look in the other direction now. Shit. Shit, shit, SHIT. How could they all have taken for granted for seven years that Noodle was indeed a _girl_? A possibility? Well actually, 2-D thought with a strange sinking feeling in his chest, she was probably way out of bounds...

But damn, he couldn't bring himself to regret noticing her.

Idly glancing through the crack by the door again, 2-D saw that Noodle had now found a nightshirt somewhere, and was pulling it on over her head at the moment. Raising her arms up to do so caused her chest to thrust forward slightly, and though her chest wasn't large, it was quite a view from his current angle. The nightshirt Noodle had found was a light pink color, and draped over her body flatteringly. The front had some Japanese characters on it in red text, and the shirt itself fell to several inches below her waist, leaving a slight bit of her underwear showing below it. By this point, blazing alarms had erupted in 2-D's head along with the strengthening throb in his abdomen, and he finally managed to walk away from the scene. 'Before it got any better...uh...I mean, worse...!' he thought to himself, and walked a crooked line back towards his own room. Atleast there he could properly relieve himself in peace.

But his intentions were quickly cut short as he tripped over something or another that had been lying on the ground, he hadn't noticed; sending him tumbling face first into the hallway carpet. He wasn't hurt, but, 2-D realized as he cursed silently, the noise had been enough to catch the attention of the girl who's room he'd just walked away from. She came out of her room much faster than 2-D had been hoping for, he was still half-lying on the ground instead of ten feet further down the hall, safely in his own room. The Japanese girl rushed over to the singer, not asking how he'd ended up on the ground as she helped him to his feet.

Only after did she ask;

"What happened??"

2-D used the first lie that came to mind.

"I was just walking from...um, over there in another room to my room, I guess I tripped."

Luckily, she seemed to buy it. But before 2-D could protest and escape to his room, a concerned look came over Noodle's face and she lifted a hand up and put it to his forehead. "Are you alright?" She asked. "You sure you aren't sick? You feel really hot and your cheeks are completely flushed red." 2-D opened his mouth to try and tell her that she needn't worry about him, but before he got the chance he realized that Noodle had grabbed his hand and was pulling him towards his room. They entered, and after some awkwardness from realizing they were still holding hands, Noodle directed 2-D onto his bed.

"I'm gonna get something outta the medicine cabinet, okay?" she asked. "You need to get some rest to get the fever down, I'm almost sure you have one." She started to leave, and for a moment 2-D was torn between her sweet intentions to care for him and his own, real reason why she though she needed to. But in the end, the sensible side won out and he said quickly, "No, wait!" Noodle turned back around to look at him. "Uh..." he started. "You know, you really don't have to, I'm not really sick..." 2-D muttered, but the girl seemed in no way convinced. She started over towards his bed. "No, really..." he started again. "You don't have to take care of me..." The invisible devil on 2-D's shoulder mocked his last statement, but he firmly ignored it.

But nothing seemed to work, and countless alarms buzzed in 2-D's head as Noodle walked over to him. He backed up a bit on his bed, but his back hit the wall and he was stuck sitting there. 2-D considered for a wild moment telling her the truth, since she seemed oblivious to it, but those considerations were pushed to the back of his mind as Noodle reached the spot where he was sitting and immediately sat next to him, once again placing a hand on his forehead. This time she also placed her other hand on his left cheek, which only seemed to make his face considerably warmer. Perhaps that had caught her caught her curiosity, 2-D didn't know; all he realized was that at the next moment Noodle was shifting her position to straddle his waist, one leg on either side and hands still on his face...


	3. Chapter 3

**Delusional - Chapter Three**

Eeeeehhhh beware, this chapter has a bit of sappy love-type stuff in it :X

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of Kong Studios from where 2-D's room was, Murdoc and Russel were sitting alone in a small studio trying to write a new song for the CD they were supposed to be putting out. The process usually went smoother with all four band members pitching in whatever they had to give, (However little or much that was) so the two were having some trouble coming up with anything good. Since apparently Noodle and 2-D had both chosen this day to be conspiquously absent from the writing/cramming session. Finally, Murdoc snapped from frustration and threw his arms in the air in defeat. "DAMN those two!!" he swore loudly, turning around in his wheely chair to face Russel, who was looking as hopeless as he had been.

"Why the fuck would those two just dissapear like that today of all days, when they know we need to get some fuckin' work done? I mean, fuck! They've both been acting spacey as hell lately, especially when they see each other. They know we have things to fuckin' do! Two-Dents should know he's getting on my last fuckin' nerve. Fuckin' seriously! Fu..." He abruptly stopped his f-word laden speech in the middle of a word, as if he'd been striken with something astonishing. Lowering his voice, he looked warily at the only other occupant of the studio and whispered; "Russ...you don't think..._seriously_?" Then there was another abrupt stop, and as if realizing what he'd just thought of, Murdoc shook his head violently. "No way..." he said in a somewhat louder voice. "No. Fucking. Way..."

Russel seemed to have gotten the picture. "Ya don't seriously think he would, do you man? You don't think 'D would..." Murdoc had resumed the violent shaking of his head, like he was trying desperately to clear it. "No, Russ, I don't think he would..." Murdoc finally replied. "Because if he did, I'd make sure he'd be in line for a third dent in his goddamn head..." There was a short silence, and both men sank back into their chairs. Russel raised another point. "But...well, even if 'e did...'D ain't the kinda person to just do something like that without the other wantin' it, especially if it was...Noodle..." Murdoc was quiet for a few moments, then grunted and replied, "Eh. I knew those damn boobs meant somethin'..." Then, after staring at their unfinished lyrics for a few moments, he stood up, waved a stoic goodbye to Russel, and headed out of the room.

_"Damn, I need a drink..."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in 2-D's room...

Noodle's close examination of 2-D was possibly doing more harm than good, the man thought to himself. She was still straddling his upper legs, touching his forehead, cheeks, pulse...well, 2-D couldn't exactly remember where all she had touched at this point, he had been far too occupied with the fact that she -was- touching him in the first place. He was trying his hardest not to gasp or moan the slightest bit as she continued her assau - examination, but that was proving increasingly diffucult by the second. Finally, not realizing it at first himself that he had done it, he let out a quiet gasp that broke into the name of the girl on his lap. Alarmed when he realized he'd done it, 2-D looked up as the girl in question looked back at him, a look of curious...something? On her face...what was it? Her features were hard to read.

Disgust? No, definately not, 2-D concluded. (With a strange uplifting feeling in the pit of his stomach) Embarrassment? Not exactly...But not possibly..._seduction_? 'No,' 2-D lectured to himself, 'It's not...she can't be turned on by me...like I am by her...Oh, damnit...!' But that was most definately what it looked like, seduction, 2-D concluded with a flip-flop in his stomach that he couldn't quite interpret. The rush of physical excitement seemed to be inevitably passing on to him, he thought with muted horror, as he realized that right about where Noodle was sitting, he was getting a...

Panicking, 2-D pulled out from under her and stumbled over to the other side of the room to where his boombox was. Hastily pushing a few buttons, he saw the confused look on Noodle's face and sputtered, "Uhh...music will help us...umm...relax?" Blinking her eyes a few times, Noodle finally nodded and sat waiting for 2-D to return to his spot on the bed.

_Summer don't know me no more  
__Eager man, that's all  
__Summer don't know me  
__He just let me love in my sea..._

Once he did, (Though he had considered taking this chance to flee the room) Noodle resumed her previously position, and once again 2-D got the now-familiar sensation of his blood feeling like it was on fire and a steady throb starting in his abdomen. "...Doesn't she notice...?" 2-D thought idly as Noodle slowly reached out a hand to continue whatever she'd been doing. "How can she not n..." but at that moment that curious look of seduction washed over her face again, making her stop for a moment, and slowly Noodle trailed her eyes down 2-D's body, stopping at the now-obvious bulge his pants weren't doing a good job of conceiling. She looked slightly shocked for a short moment, but then the original expression returned to her face and she leaned forwards...the room was smelling more and more like flowers and fresh rain...the music in the background reinforced every wild though 2-D had crashing around his head at the moment...

_I saw that day, lost my mind  
__Lord, I'll cry  
__Maybe in time,  
__You'll want to be mine..._

And with no further coherent thought, 2-D pulled Noodle the rest of the way towards him and kissed her.

It took a few moments of initial shock for Noodle to respond, but soon she kissed him back, and wondered why she had never done this before...against the odds, it felt so _right_, everything about it and him felt right. The way his lips felt on hers, the way his hand tangled into her now long black hair, the shivers that she got down her spine as he kissed her...

As they pulled apart, their eyes locked and 2-D knew that this might have been either the best of worst thing he had even done in his life. He looked to Noodle for a reaction to the kiss, and when he saw none for several seconds, he began to think that he'd made a terrible mistake. He shouldn't have done that...oh man, now what was he going to do, she might hate him for this, she might, might...but the frantic thoughts were ceased by her reaction when it did come, one that 2-D certainly hadn't been expecting. He just made out a slight rosy hue spread across her cheeks before Noodle pulled him into another kiss, this time leaving 2-D as the shocked one.

But the shock quickly faded as he sank into his bed and and her kiss, realizing that this felt right, so right...once they connected everything flowed naturally. 2-D slowly brought his arms up from beside him to return one to Noodle's hair, and the other to run up and down her back, sometimes catching in the hem of her short nightshirt. His fingertips brushed against smooth olive-colored skin and he kissed her harder, not giving a second thought to consequences or anything of the sort.

They broke apart again, this time slightly breathless, and looked at each other again. So this was it, thought 2-D. This was what he was trying to deny himself all this time. And after experiencing it once, he now felt like berading himself for not making a move on her earlier. Damn, it was bound to happen, right? After all, he lo...

2-D spoke the first syllable of the word out loud, not realizing he had until Noodle looked at him with a wonderous expression, as if asking what he had started to say. He noticed the look, and decided in one lump decision that he did feel that way, and that he should tell her. No matter what was going to happen to him afterwards. "Uhh...Noodle..." he said in barely over a whisper, and she locked her eyes with his. He stared intently at her for a moment, then whispered slowly, "Iuhh...think I" He gulped. "Love you..." He turned his head slightly then, breaking eye contact. "I know it's wrong...but I, well...I can't help it..." 2-D trailed off, not looking back up at Noodle until she reached out a hand and gently turned his head so he was facing her.

"It's okay..." she said, smiling at him and feeling her face heat up down to her neck.

He looked at her.

"It's okay...because I think I love you too."

They both looked at each other for a few moments, as if checking to make sure this was real or that the other wasn't going to suddenly take back what they'd said. When nothing happened, Noodle took a short deep breath and leaned forwards again, finding no objection from the blue-haired vocalist. In fact, he was thinking of everything but objecting...the lights were comfortably dim, the music in the background was soothing, and the young Japanese girl on his lap was closing her lips over his.

This was going to be some night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Delusional - Chapter Four**

Someone requested that I translate the lyrics to the song Noodle was singing....well it's a Japanese song by a popular J-Pop artist, to tell you the honest truth it doesn't have anything to do with Noodle or 2-D, though it is a love song. I was just obsessed with the song at the time I was writing chapter one, and I just stuck the first Japanese love song I could think of in there. Sorry. ^_^; That said, here's a link to the lyrics and translation.

.

* * *

The last notes of the song faded out as the two pulled apart, the lights dimmed and casting mysterious shadows over their forms.

Noodle pulled herself up and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes, face noticably flushed. 2-D smiled idly at her, and she smiled back, before leaning forwards and lieing down back down atop him, face hidden in the crook of his neck. 'I should have realized I'd be blushing like mad....' she mused to herself, clutching the front of 2-D's shirt. His hands fell to the small of her back, running up and down slowly, and she added to her musings; 'I hope he can't hear my heart beating as well....' Noodle herself had known for years that _she _wanted to do this, and so far it had been even more exhilarating than she'd imagined, if possible. It was indeed amazing. But she'd never completely prepared herself to find that 2-D might actually return her feelings. 'Perhaps,' she thought, that was why she still felt somewhat like she was dreaming.

But if she was, she thought fiercely, she hoped that no one would ever have to wake her up.

Her thoughts were interrupted when 2-D ran a hand over her left cheek, cupping her chin softly and nudging slightly to ask her to look at him. She did, feeling her face still heated up but strangely not caring as 2-D smiled at her once more. It was his soft, sincere smile, one that he didn't exercise much, only when he was truly happy. He had a famous smile that had publicity, but Noodle realized that she might be one of the only people who'd seen this real one. She tried to speak at first, but the words got caught somewhere and she only smiled back shyly. She suddenly realized she was blushing even harder, probably visible even in the semi-darkness of the room, and Noodle dipped her head down to attempt to hide it again.

She didn't expect to be stopped, but 2-D nudged her head up again to see her face, this time letting his fingers linger on her cheeks and chin. "Don' do that...." he said softly. "''S cute...." The comment only made her blush spread down to her neck, but maybe he really liked it....Her heart skipped a beat - and Noodle didn't hide her face again. Their eyes met. The hand brushing her cheek rose to the back of her head, and 2-D pulled Noodle back down for another kiss.

Finally more confident and completely sure of the reality of the moment, Noodle returned all the fierceness 2-D offered in the kiss, and they meshed together in the soft sheets. She wasn't even aware of 2-D's other hand rising from the bed and dipping under the hem of her nightshirt, and jumped slightly when she felt his fingers on her bare skin. But she didn't pull away; on the contrary - she kissed him harder and welcomed the enticing shiver that ran up her back. As they broke the kiss for air, 2-D's other hand fell to Noodle's waist to join his first, both taking a hold of the hem of her nightshirt. He stopped before doing anything though, and looked up at her. She was the picture of arousal, cheeks tinted red and hair haphazardly falling over her shoulders, breathing erratic. But he needed to ask her.

"Noodle...." he whispered. She looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "You, um...." 2-D was desperately getting caught on his words, but continued regardless. "....Tell if I'm going too far....you know, if you don't want to...." He wanted to with every fiber in his body, but wouldn't let his own desires come before her. Her never would. Noodle flashed a small smile. "I want to, 2D-kun." she said quietly. "I've wanted to for a long time." They shared a look and a smile, and a guitar was strummed somewhere in the background.

Cool air brushed Noodle's back as her nightshirt was pulled up and off of her, slowly breaking their kiss and leaving her atop the singer in a pair of white panties. Without shyness, almost as if by instinct, Noodle pulled herself up a bit to pull 2-D's shirt off of him and throw it on the floor with her discarded nightdress. He helped her pull it over his head, and it fell forgotten to the floor. Noodle lay back down over 2-D, stretching herself out over his body and raising her hands to weave then into his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling them into closer contact. Some natural shyness washed over her again as Noodle felt her bare chest press into his, but she pushed it aside and only enjoyed the feeling.

Her heart thumped erratically in her chest as 2-D quickly flipped them over, switching their positions so he was on top of her. He dipped his head down to kiss her quickly on the lips, then skimmed his lips over her cheek and trailed kisses from right below her ear to her neck, and down, her head instinctively falling back to give him more access. Normally neither would have seen themselves in such a romantic moment, but somehow being together felt too right. Normal life didn't quite matter right now.

2-D lifted his head up and slowly brought his hands to where his mouth had left off, softly running his fingers over her breasts. He simultaneously brushed his thumbs over the peaks, and she gasped quietly, head rolling back into the pillow. Her eyes closed, and she moaned slightly, 2-D's hands continuing to touch her. Her arousal was growing stronger, and, she realized as his hands dropped and ran down her sides to her hips, his was too.

Her eyes flickered open, and Noodle found her own hands moving to the waistband of

2-D's pants as she felt his obvious erection brushing against her inner thigh. She squirmed a little as she undid the fastenings on his pants, and her squirming combined with the fact that she was removing his pants made 2-D's own body react. Groaning softly, he reached down to help her with his pants, and kicked them off once they were unfastened. He settled down over her, skin met skin, and only two thin layers were left between them.

They lay there together for a few idle moments just taking in what was happening, and each other's presence. Then 2-D's left hand rose up to brush against Noodle's breasts, and as she gasped softly, (the gasp fading into a low moan) his hand trailed down her torso the waistband of her underwear. 2-D hooked his fingers into the elastic, and pulled down slowly. Noodle felt what he was doing, but far from protesting, she reached down and helped him pull the small garment down her legs.

The room had fallen silent as the white cotton hit the floor, silence only being periodically punctured by a gasp or moan from either 2-D or Noodle, as the latter's hands fell to the former's boxers to pull them down. Once they were off, both lay there silently for a few more moments, locking their eyes as they sank together into the sheets.

"You alright, Noodle?" came as a quiet question from the man above her. She looked at him and nodded earnestly, whispering something in Japanese that 2-D didn't understand but definately sounded enthusiastic and enticing.

His right hand trailed to her waist, and down over her abdomen to the juncture of her slightly parted thighs. He dipped his hand in, and the girl moaned in surprise but definate pleasure. He parted her legs further, positioned himself in between them, and paused to look at her. Their eyes met once more, and they held each other's gaze as Noodle gave a final nod and 2-D pushed forwards.

The girl winced slightly and closed her eyes as he entered, but the pain from the entry ebbed away quickly as he held her and stayed still. Once the pain had faded, only the fantastic new sensation of fullness was left, and Noodle bucked her hips up slightly. 2-D pulled out, took a choppy breath and thrust back in, leaning down to quickly kiss Noodle as he worked himself into a rhythm.

She quickly caught his pace, letting instinct and pleasure flow and matching his thrusts, gasping out broken versions of his name as her arms wrapped around his back and held him to her. Her name fell from his lips too as he rocked against her, movements synchronized and pushing both of them further and further.

"_Fukitsunoru...._"

The word broke into a gasp as Noodle's voice faltered, and 2-D managed to ask;

"_Whas....that mean....?_"

"_Mmh_..._Harder...._"

With no second thoughts 2-D did as he was asked, moving absentmindedly under the control of his pleasure, and Noodle's as well, her face looked so incredible at this moment....

The room seemed to be a spinning blur of colors, like a well-executed high, but much, much better....

They hit their peaks together, and rode out the waves of their orgasms as they held onto each other, eyes closed and minds reeling. As the last ones faded, their eyes flickered open and the room began to spin back into focus, among heavy breathing and tangled limbs.

And as 2-D lifted himself up slightly, the room was comfortably quiet and somehow all of a sudden he felt happy....unlike anything he remembered feeling for years. He looked down at Noodle; she was smiling through her panting breaths, face still flushed and shining among a mess of damp dark hair. He thought she was beautiful.

All thoughts of tommorrow, reactions, and unrelated things aside, he realized he was really in love....

And it would take much more than a bass guitar to the head to ever change that.

End.


End file.
